Which One?
by hipsterchick101
Summary: Basically, Chloe and Brian are still dating, but she notices the way Alek looks at her, and at times, she can't help but wonder what it would be like if she looked at him the same way. Should she stay with Brian, the one she loves, or get together with Alek, the one who she was meant to be with. Sorry, the beginning is kind of like an intro.
1. Chapter 1

"Chloe, get up or I swear to God, I am not driving you to school today!" Chloe's mother called from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a second, hold on!" Chloe screamed, jumping out of bed and changing into jeans and a black top. "Okay, I'm done!"

She ran downstairs, grabbed a granola bar, and ran into the car.

"I just don't understand! Every morning, you refuse to wake up!"

"Can't a teenager be tired for once?" Chloe asked, sarcastically.

"But you don't even stay up for that long, unless you're out with your two sidekicks, of course."

"Mom, Alek and Jasmine are friends, not sidekicks, so stop calling them that! And, what are you saying, that I sneak out at night when you're sleeping? Well, I don't."

"I was referring to Amy and Paul, and you don't have to go all sarcastic on me, missy. Plus, I've noticed that you talk about Alek and Jasmine a lot more that Amy and Paul, nowadays. What's going on with you three?"

"Oh nothing, Amy, Paul and I are still the three musketeers!" Chloe said as she got out of the car and ran up to Alek.

"Oh, Chloe," her mom mumbled, driving away.

"Hey, is there training tonight?"

"Yeah, Jasmine will pick you up after work," Alek said.

"Okay... and for the last time, stop being such a close talker! Jeesh, I get so nervous when you're so close to my face!" Chloe bellowed.

"Well, you better get used to it," Alek said, opening the door for Chloe.

"Maybe I will!" Chloe replied.

"Fine," he said, getting closer.

"Fine!" she bellowed.

"I'm getting a weird feeling that you enjoy my being so close to you. What, Brian being a jerk, so you want some of this?"

"No, he's the perfect gentleman! You know, sometimes, you're a gentleman too, but other times, you're such a guy!" Chloe yelled.

"Okay, that made no sense, what-so-ever," he said.

"Well, it made complete sense in my head," she said as Amy and Paul walked by, "I'll see you tonight."

"... and that is why we have to talk about these things!" Amy said as Chloe quickly joined.

"What things? What's going on?" Chloe asked, a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, nothing. Amy just wants me to tell her what I'm doing at all times," Paul answered.

"Yeah, that is a key concept for a commited relationship! So, anything new from the Mai?" Amy asked, sounding so casual.

"Nope, we just have training tonight, AGAIN! You know, this is like the 10th night in a row that we have training. I can barely even wake up in the morning, that is just how tired I am!"

"Well, you're the Uniter, you should be training them! Be lucky that they are nice enough to train you," Paul said.

"Paul, you sound so... smart! What happened to you?" Chloe asked, amazed at his response

"I've been doing some research..."

"Let me guess, you paid Alek $5 to tell you something about the Mai, and he told you that," Chloe said.

"Maybe..."

"Paul, really?" Amy bellowed.

"I'm sorry, I just get so curious!" Paul uttered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, do you know where a girl named Chloe is?"

"Brian, what are you doing here?" Chloe asked as she turned around.

"Well, you know, I like the coffee in that shop, and the girl in this shop, so… I come here often!"

"Aw, how sweet! Well, we're going to close soon, if you want to go see a movie or something?" Chloe said, right when Alek walked over.

"Yeah, I would lo-"

"Hey, Chloe, are we still on for tonight?" Alek said, jumping in front of Brian.

"Oh, right. We're doing something tonight," Chloe said, pushing Alek aside. "I'm sorry, I totally forgot that I'm busy tonight."

"It's fine, how about tomorrow?"

"No can do. Chloe, Valentina planned to have a big session with us tomorrow," Alek answered.

"Right, maybe another time?" Chloe said, willingly.

"You know what, just call me when you're free," Brian said, walking away.

"I thought you wanted coffee," Chloe screamed from across the shop.

"No, I lied. I don't really like their coffee…" Brian said as he walked out the door.

Chloe blushed for a second, then she turned around to face Alek, "Alek!"

"What? I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget our plans!" Alek said just as Brian walked back in.

"Well, why tell him everything! What if he finds out about us?" Chloe screamed, right when she saw Brian staring at them.

"What do you mean?" Brian bellowed.

"Brian, w-what are you doing here? I thought you left!" Chloe said, running over to Brian.

"I forgot my beanie on the counter, now what did you mean? What's going on between you two?" he asked, anger in his face.

"Oh no, he found out about us, what do we do?" Alek said, giggling.

"Alek!" Chloe screamed, looking back over at Brian. "He's kidding. You have to believe me!"

"It's kind of hard to do that when you're hanging out with him every day!" Brian screamed as he grabbed his beanie and made his way to the door.

"No, Brian, don't leave! Alek and I are just friends, really good friends, but that's all!"

"Really?" Alek asked, happily.

"You know, I thought that, I really did, but now I'm not so sure. You've been sneaking around so much, and guess who is always with you, HIM!" Brian said as he ran out the door.

"Finally, he's gone…" Alek uttered.

"Alek! I can't believe you just did that! What's your problem!" Chloe yelled, running for the door.

"No, I think it's best if you leave him alone. You might hear more things that you might not like," Alek said, holding her back.

"What do you mean leave him alone? I can't leave him alone! If I do, he might never forgive me! I have to explain everything!"

"Chloe, stop. If he was a good boyfriend, then he would've trusted you and believed you! Actually, come to think of it, you haven't even kissed him yet so why would he start to trust you already?"

"You're such a jerk! What's your problem!" Chloe screamed as Alek stepped closer to her.

"My problem is that you actually like him."


	3. Chapter 3

Alek ran out of the store, Chloe right behind him.

"What does that mean? Alek, slow down! Tell me what's going on!"

"What's going on? Isn't it obvious? How can you like that-that CREATURE!" Alek screeched.

"He's a creature? No, we are the creatures! He is just a regular person with a regular life. You want to know why I don't consider him a 'creature'? Well, maybe it's because I was one of those 'creatures' once!" Chloe screamed, pulling him to a halt.

"What, you don't think I was human before? You're not the only one who has had a tough life being Mai!"

"Really because it sure seems like you and Jasmine are happy! How can anything be tough for 'Alek Petrov'?" Chloe screamed.

"Like you even care." Alek pulled his arm away and sprinted away.

"Yes, I care. If you opened up for once, you'll notice that!" Chloe screamed, knowing that he heard her, wherever he was.

"Hey, what are you doing outside?" Amy said, walking over to Chloe.

"Nothing."

"Are you okay?" Amy asked, patting Chloe's back.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Amy, get off my back already! I said that I'm fine, so go bug somebody else!" Chloe screamed, tears running down her face. "I have to go."

It had been about 2 hours since Chloe started looking for Alek. She couldn't help but wonder what he meant when he said that he had a hard time too. Running over rooftops, she finally gave up on the idea and headed home. After a nice shower, she went to her room in her towel to see Alek sitting on her bed.

"Alek, what are you doing here? I have been looking for you for nearly 2 hours!" Chloe said, pulling her towel higher up.

"Well, I was merely following you. You know, it's my job and all!"

"No. Did you not hear me calling your name?" Chloe yelled at him.

"You might want to quiet down or your mom might think you're talking to yourself," Alek said, running to the door and slowly closing it.

"You know what, stay there for a second, and DON'T MOVE!" Chloe instructed as she ran back into the bathroom and put on jeans and a t-shirt. "Okay, so you're telling me that you saw me looking for somebody, knew I was looking for you, but still let me keep on looking for the past two hours?"

"Well, when you put it that way, yes."

"Alek, why would you do that? I was so worried about you!" Chloe said, jumping onto the bed, next to Alek.

"Well, it was pretty funny the way that you ran around actually thinking that it was going to be that easy finding me. Yet, you still forgot that I was on duty to watch out for you!"

"Well, I assumed that you would've ditched the assignment, knowing you," Chloe said.

"If you knew me at all, you would know that I take my job very seriously. Plus, I would never leave you unprotected!" Alek said, turning to face Chloe. "Oh, and I'm sorry about how acted in the shop. I guess you have a right to make mistakes."

"Brian is not a mistake! Why can't you accept that I'm not just going to let him go? One day, when you love somebody, you'll realize that you can't just let them go!" Chloe explained.

"Yeah, one day," Alek said as he inched closer to Chloe.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, do you want to tell me what you meant earlier?" Chloe asked.

"It doesn't matter. I was mad at you, and things came out of my mouth. Just forget about it."

"No, I don't want to. Just tell me what you meant, please?" she begged.

"Fine, but I would rather go someplace where nobody can easily walk in," Alek said, referring to the roof.

"Okay, let's go."

When they got up on the roof of Chloe's house, they sat down and started talking.

"I was about three when my parents were killed in Russia. I ended up in London, and like you, I was adopted by humans. They were a little older, couldn't have kids."

"Where are they now?" Chloe asked.

"Still in London, everything changed when I started to transform. I didn't have anybody there to explain it to me."

"You told them?" Chloe asked. "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm here now," Alek said, looking down. "Fortunately, Jasmine and Valentina found me and welcomed me into their family."

"I'm so sorry, Alek. I didn't know."

"Don't be, how could you have known? Anyway, you shouldn't be taking anything for granted. You are lucky that you have us, me especially, to help guide you."

"Has anybody told you that you're not very modest?" Chloe asked, giggling.

"Nope, only you."

"Chloe, come here for a second," Chloe's mom called from downstairs.

"Be there in a second mom!" Chloe screamed, turning back to face Alek.

"I better go," Alek said, standing up.

"Chloe, come her right now!" Chloe's mom urged.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Chloe screamed, but when she turned back to Alek, he was already gone.

Chloe: Amy, I have to tell you something.

Amy: Oh, now you want to talk to me, huh?

Chloe: Amy, I'm serious. This is important.

Amy: Maybe you should go tell somebody else.

Chloe: Okay, I'm sorry about this afternoon, but.. I think Brian and I broke up… he thinks that I'm cheating on him with Alek.

Amy: Are you?

Chloe: NO! Why would you ask that?

Amy: Well, you and Alek have been getting pretty close recently. Remember that time, I asked if you wanted to go shopping, and you said that you were 'busy'? Well, I never told you this, but I followed you, and saw you hanging out with Alek!

Chloe: You followed me? Ugh. Well, we were training that day!

Amy: In the afternoon, without Jasmine?

Chloe: Yeah, it's a long story…

Amy: Uh-huh…

Chloe: Okay, I'm sorry about that. But now, what should I do? What should I tell Brian?

Amy: Tell him that you and Alek are just friends

Chloe: I did! But he overheard us talking and I, stupidly, said "What if he finds out about us?" Now he really thinks that I'm cheating on him!

Amy: Well, let things cool down. I mean, it isn't like you can ever be with Brian, so why don't you see how things work out with Alek?

Chloe: But I don't even like Alek.

Amy: Really? You don't?

Chloe: No. Well, I don't think so. Why would I? He has been so mean to me for the past, 3 or 4 years!

Amy: Well, you know what they say! If a guy is annoying to a specific girl, in particular (you), then he probably likes you!

Chloe: You don't actually believe that, do you?

Amy: Well, no, but a few times, I have caught Alek watching you, like distinctly, when you talk to Brian and I see the way he looks at you when you're around him!

Chloe: …

Amy: Yeah.. so see how things work out!

Chloe: Hmm. Maybe I should!

Amy: Yay! I have always thought that you and Alek would be cute together!

Chloe: Amy, really? Well, I have to go. Jasmine is at my window… training time.

Amy: LOL, bye.

Chloe closed her laptop, opened the window, and followed Jasmine.


	5. Chapter 5

"Is Alek not training today?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, he's waiting over there," Jasmine pointed out, to see Alek holding 3 wooden poles.

"Poles? We're learning to fight with poles? It's not like we're really going to have them with us when someone or something attacks us!"

"Well, there are so many things that are like wooden poles. The lesson is to learn how to use our resources!" Jasmine said just as she stopped next to Alek and threw a pole at Chloe.

"So, we just fight each other with these?"

"No, Jasmine and I fight you!" Alek said.

"What? That's so unfair!" Chloe said.

"Well, life's not fair. Get ready!" Alek exclaimed.

After about 30 minutes of fighting, 3 bruises, and gallons of sweat, Chloe finally gave up.

"Okay, I suck at this! I have like a dozen bruises now!" Chloe screamed.

"Okay, we need to work more on this next time," Jasmine announced.

"Hey, Jasmine, can you take the supplies? I'll walk Chloe home and make sure that she doesn't faint in an alley," Alek said, pointing out how tired Chloe looked. Jasmine took the poles and walked away.

"Hey, Alek, can I ask you something?" Chloe asked, just as they spotted the roof of her house.

"Yeah, what's up?" Alek said.

"Well, I know that this is really random, but I was just wondering why you are always on duty. I mean, Jasmine can easily watch out for me, but I only see you."

"That's because Jasmine can't handle you as well as I can," Alek said, grinning.

"Yeah, sure," Chloe said, climbing into her window. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait, Chloe."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I can come in for a second?" Alek asked.

"Sure, just be very quiet," Chloe said, pointing at her door.

"Ow!" Chloe yelled, trying to pull her sweater off.

"Are you okay? Let me see," Alek said as he slowly took her sweater off for her. "We only hit you like twice and we didn't even hit that hard!" There was a huge bruise on Chloe's shoulder.

"Well, you thought wrong…" Chloe said noticing Alek at her. "What?"

"Um, I should go," Alek said, dropping Chloe's arm.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Well, for one thing you are in love with that useless human," Alek said.

"When are you going to stop bugging me for that?" Chloe asked.

"When you finally realize that we were meant to be together! You know, all of this time, I have felt guilty for being so selfish to want you all to myself!" Alek screamed, walking to the door. "Actually, if I'm going to feel guilty about something, it should be this!" Alek said, walking up to Chloe. He stared into her eyes and placed a huge kiss on her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

"Chloe, what are you still doing up?" Chloe's mom asked, walking into her room to see Alek and Chloe kissing.

"Oh, mom, what're you doing here?" Chloe asked, pushing Alek away.

"I live here. What is he doing here?" she said, crossing her arms.

"Um, maybe I should go…" Alek said, walking to the door.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea," Chloe's mom said, directing Alek to the door. "Chloe, it's one in the morning! What do you think you're doing, kissing a boy in your room AT ONE IN THE MORNING?!"

"Well, it's actually like 1:30…" Chloe remarked.

"Oh, you're right, much better," Chloe's mom replied. "You know what, I don't have time for this right now! You have school tomorrow! Just go to sleep, we'll talk about this tomorrow. Oh, and no more boys in your room!" She walked out of Chloe's room, shutting the door.

Chloe quickly changed into pajamas, turned off the light, and turned on her computer.

Chloe: Amy, are you awake? I have to tell you something, IMPORTANT.

Amy: Yeah, I'm up. What are you doing up?

Chloe: Just got back from training. Wait, what are you doing awake at one in the morning?

Amy: Paul had a little family get-together and he wanted me to come. Those get togethers take FOREVER!

Chloe: Haha, well, I have to tell you something.

Amy: Well, what are you waiting for? Tell me.

Chloe: Alek and I kissed.

Amy: What?! Are you serious? How was the kiss?

Chloe: Well, I don't know how Brian kisses, but Alek sure kissed.. well

Amy: What is that supposed to me?

Chloe: I mean that when we kissed, I felt safe. It makes no sense, I know.

Amy: Well, do you love him?

Chloe: I don't know. I might… ;)

Amy: Woah! Go Chloe!

Chloe: Haha, yeah, well. I just wanted to tell you, so now I'm gonna go to sleep.

Amy: Haha, yeah, me too. But when I see you tomorrow, your hand better be in his!

Chloe: Amy! I don't think he is the handholding kind of person.

Amy: Well, you are! I can just imagine it. The new 'IT' couple hand-in-hand, walking down the hallway, while everybody stares!

Chloe: Haha, okay. Well, I'm gonna hit the hay.

Amy: Okay, bye!

**A/N**: **Sorry for the late post. Oh, and thanks for all of the reviews! Well, this chapter is kinda short, but I'll try to upload chapter 7 sooner. Have fun reading! And again, R&R! because I wanna know what you guys think should happen. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. If you have any ideas, just tell me about them. And don't forget, R&R! ;)**

The next morning seemed normal for Chloe, until she got downstairs.

(Chloe's POV)

I tried to rush downstairs without my mom noticing me. I mean, after last night, I was looking forward to a huge talk about boys. I don't know that the big deal is! I'm already 16! Then again, it was like 1:00 in the morning. I still can't believe I corrected her and said it was 1:30 instead. I'm such an idiot!

"Chloe, don't think I don't see you. I have eyes on the back of my head, remember?" she said. "Come, sit. I think we have to talk."

"Mom, can this wait until after school? I'm going to be late."

"School doesn't start for another 20 minutes, which gives us just enough time!" she said, pointing at the chair.

"Fine," I said as I quickly sat down. "I'm sorry about Alek. I shouldn't have been up so late and I shouldn't have kissed him."

"Chloe, I don't care that you kissed him. Well, I do care if you kissed him, but that's not the point. Every day after school, you come home at like 8. School ends at 3! What do you do for 5 hours? I mean, I understand, you have a life and things to do with friends, but every single day? And now boys in your room? I just think you're growing up too fast!" she screamed, tearing up.

"Mom, don't worry! I'll always be your little girl! I just, I don't know what I was thinking last night and I promise to come home earlier. But if I do have things to do, I'll text you," I said, hugging her.

"Okay, good. Now go to school. Have a good day. Oh, and tell me about Alek when you get home!" she said, wiping the tears off her face. I slowly got up at walked towards the door. "Wait, Chloe!"

"Yeah, mom?"

"What ever happened to Brian? I thought you really like him!"

"Exactly, I liked him, hence the past tense. Things just got complicated," I said. I couldn't tell her that he thought I was cheating on him with Alek. Especially when he thought I was cheating on him only a few hours before I was caught kissing Alek.

When I got to school, I saw Alek standing about 10 feet from the door. So, I waited until he turned around, and ran inside. What would he say? I mean, it was so embarrassing to be caught by my mom and for her to make him leave. I don't know how I'm going to talk to him again.

"Hey, Chloe, what happened last night?"

"What, I didn't do anything. How do you know what happened?" I said, turning around to see some random person, "Who are you?"

"I'm Jennifer, you told me that you were going to save that dress for me at the shop where you work. When I went there, this other lady said that she already sold it! What happened?" the girl said.

"Oh, haha, right. Sorry," I said, walking away.

"Chloe! Over here!" Amy called from down the hall. I ran up to her, grabbed her arm, and dragged her into the bathroom.

"Amy, I need to talk to you," I said.

"About Alek? What happened after you guys kissed? You didn't tell me last night!" she said.

"Well, it isn't really a good thing. My mom caught us and kicked him out of the house. What do I do? I've been trying to avoid him because I just can't stand the embarrassment! What am I supposed to say? What is he going to say?" I said, freaking out.

"Really? She walked in on you guys kissing? Well, just act like nothing happened. You know, like it was no big deal."

"But she literally kicked him out of the house!" I screamed.

"Come on, just act like nothing happened. I mean, it can't be that bad!" she said, turning to look at herself in the mirror.

"Okay, I'll try. So, just act like I forgot about it? Got it."

"Tell me how his face looked when she kicked him out!" Amy said, just as we started walking out of the bathroom.

"Oh my god, funniest face ever! He was like a mixture of confused and embarrassed. Kind of like this," I said, making a weird face.

"Aww, how cute!" Amy said when I stopped to get my books from my locker just as Alek cam up to me.

"Can I talk to Chloe alone?" he asked as Amy winked and walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

(Chloe's POV, still)

Okay, just act normal, like nothing happened.

"Hey, Alek. What's up?" I asked, as his face sunk down right next to mine. I could just feel my heart jump a beat.

"You alright? You seem nervous," he said.

"Haha, you're funny," I said, punching his shoulder. That was something 'friends' did, right? "Okay, okay. Stop acting weird, it's driving me crazy! I'm sorry about last night!"

"I'm not," he said, his eyes focused on my face.

"What?"

"I'm not sorry about what happened last night. I just made my feelings clear."

I turned to face him, looking into his dark, almost black, eyes. "Well, I- I didn't know you felt that way."

"Hey Chloe, I heard you can't train tonight because you're grounded," Jasmine said, just as Alek and I each took about two steps away from each other.

"I am? Who told you that?"

"Your little friend, what's her name? Annie?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh, Amy. Why would she say that? I'm not grounded! Unless… I have to go," I said, rushing away. I didn't really know why Amy said that, I just wanted to get away from Alek. Things were getting so awkward.

The second I spotted Amy in the hallway, I sprinted up to her. "Amy, what the hell!"

"Chloe! What happened with- -Chloe?!" Amy screamed just as she started to run.

"Come back here, I have to talk to you!" I screamed, running even faster until I finally grabbed her. "I can't believe you left me alone with him! What the hell was that for?!"

"You had to talk to him, and he had to talk to you. Shit like this happens all the time to couples!" Amy said.

"Well, we aren't a couple! And what did you tell Jasmine about me being grounded? I'm not grounded!" I wailed, people staring at me.

"I just thought you would've wanted some time with Alek! If not with Alek, to yourself! I mean, have you looked in the mirror recently? You look so tired! If you don't do something with Alek, you should try to get some sleep!" Amy hollered.

"I'm not doing anything with Alek because nothing is going on with Alek!" I screamed, noticing everybody staring. "Okay, I'm sorry. I overreacted, you're right. I did have to talk to Alek, and I did, kind of. Anyways, that was a really nice thing to do, and I have to admit, you're a great friend. I'm sorry for exploding on you earlier."

"That's fine. Come on, let's go somewhere. I think you need a break from all of this chaos. Why don't you get in the car while I go to the bathroom really quickly," Amy said, throwing me the keys. I walked outside only to be pulled into the bushes by Jasmine.

"Oh, Jasmine, please, can I leave with Amy? I just need to get away!" I said, knowing she would hear me.

"Were you telling the truth to your friend?" she asked.

"What do you mean, the truth?" I asked.

"When you said that Alek means nothing to you? Were you telling the truth?" she asked. "I know about your guys' kiss. Just tell me, does he mean anything to you?"

"I don't have time for this. The whole point of leaving is to forget about all of this for a day!" I screamed, getting up, only to be pulled back down.

"I'm just telling you one thing. Alek may seem like he can handle anything, but he is actually very soft inside. You may be the Uniter, but that doesn't let you have anything or anybody you want. Got it?" she screamed.

"Leave me alone! Just leave me alone! I can make my own decisions without you telling me about his problems! All I ask for is one day to figure everything out!" I screamed, running to the car. "Oh, Amy, that was fast! Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" I handed her the keys and she started the engine.

Jasmine turned around and walked into the school, "If anybody finds out about this, I'm dead."


	9. Chapter 9

(Third Person, nobody's perspective)

"Jasmine, have you seen Chloe? I have been looking for her everywhere!" Alek said, walking up to Jasmine.

"I think she's in class," Jasmine said.

"Jasmine, I just looked in all of her classes and when I asked her friend where she was, he was totally clueless."

"Maybe her and her other friend are in the bathroom or something?" Jasmine asked. "Annie, right? I think her name is Annie..."

"I already checked there!" Alek said. "Come on, I know that you were on watch earlier, so did you see her go anywhere?"

"No, not Annie. Maybe Anna? No.." Jasmine continued to mumble.

"Okay, spit it out! Where did they go?" Asked demanded.

"Go somewhere? Why would they want to go somewhere?" Jasmine asked.

"Jasmine! Tell me where they are!"

"Okay, fine. They went out for a bit! She claimed that she needed to 'get a break from everything.' "

"Where did she go?" Alek asked.

"I'm pretty sure I overheard her saying something about going to the mall?" Jasmine said.

"Okay, thanks. I'll be back."

"Wait, Alek! Don't go!" Jasmine called, but before she could even turn around, he was already gone. "Damn it, Alek! I hate when you do that!"

Alek rushed into the only mall in town. He walked around it about ten times until he finally heard Chloe's voice.

"Hey, Amy. Whatcha think of this one?" Chloe said, walking out of the dressing room.

"Oh my gosh, I love it! That color looks so good on you!" Amy said.

Alek quickly walked into the store and hid behind a rack of clothes. Then, when Chloe walked back into the dressing room, he quietly snuck in.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered, noticing how her dress was already unzipped and down to her waist.

"AHHHH!" Chloe yelled, pulling up her dress, before Alek can quickly cover her mouth. He merely hushed her, referring to Amy.

"Chloe? What's wrong?" Amy called.

"Oh, I was just... Admiring this dress! I love it!"

"I knew you would!" Amy replied. The second Alek and Chloe heard Amy walk away, they started talking.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked.

"What are YOU doing here?"

"Amy and I wanted to get away for a while! Is that a problem?" Chloe said, gesturing for him to turn around.

"Without someone watching you?" Alek asked, looking away.

"Yeah, I'm sick and tired of being watched every second of every day!" she said, sliding off her dress.

"Well, I'm sorry, but that's the way it has to be! You can't just run away to go shopping!" he exclaimed.

"Well, at least Amy and I had fun while it lasted," she said. "Can you hand me the next dress?"

"Fine. I guess if you want to stay a little longer, I can wait. But only for a little bit," Alek said, handing her the purple dress laying on the bench.

"Are you serious? You'll let us stay? Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said putting the dress on and walking out of the dressing room, Alek following her.

"Chloe, that one looks- oh my gosh, what is he doing here?" Amy screamed. "Was he in there the whole time?"

"Well, not the WHOLE time, he got here like 5 minutes ago?" Chloe said, twirling around and seeing the dress slightly lift up and twirl with her.

"Was he in there when you changed?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, but he looked away."

"... There was a mirror..." Alek mumbled under his breath.

"Alek!" Chloe yelled slapping his shoulder.

"What? It is kind of like a natural instinct?" Alek said, smirking.

"Well, he promised that we can stay for a little while longer, as long as he gets to choose the dress."

"I didn't really say anything about the dress," Alek whispered so that Amy wouldn't hear him.

"Yeah, but I want a guy's opinion of it," she whispered back, looking back at Amy. "Can he stay?"

"Yeah, that's fine with me, I guess."


	10. Chapter 10

"Chloe, what is he doing here?" Amy asked, pulling Chloe aside.

"Didn't you hear me earlier? He is just helping me decide which dress to get."

"Didn't you want to come here to get AWAY from him?" Amy screamed.

"Amy, shush. He can hear us. Plus, I can't help if he's on duty!" Chloe said, walking away. "Alek, can you grab that dress before someone else does?"

Alek gave Chloe the dress as she quickly ran into the fitting room. Alek, then, walked over to Amy. "Are you guys almost done here?"

"We're not, but maybe you are," Amy said.

"If only," Alek said. "Just tell me how long you guys are going to take."

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend?" Amy said.

"Well, well, well. I'm sensing a bit of jealousy," Alek said, smirking.

"Me? Jealous? Of you? You're crazy! I'm with Paul, and I love HIM!" Amy exclaimed.

"Well, that doesn't stop you from staring at my arse every time I walk by. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. And I might not be Chloe's boyfriend, but I know for a fact that Chloe deserves better than Brian."

"You consider yourself better?"

"I thought you liked me! I mean, we all know that I'm better than that useless Brian," Alek said.

"I do like you better than Brian, but it doesn't mean that you won't break Chloe's heart if you get the chance!" Amy said.

"You think I'm going to break Chloe's heart? I would never do that!" Alek exclaimed as Chloe slowly walked out, admiring herself in the mirror.

"How am I supposed to believe you?" Amy bellowed, not noticing Chloe as she listened in.

"Let me tell you something," Alek announced. "You might take me as that guy who always gets the girl or always has a different girl, but I'm not like that. I have to admit, back then, I wouldn't have even thought of looking at Chloe the way I do right now; I almost killed her once! But now, something changed not there," he said pointing to the dressing room, yet still keeping eye contact with Amy, "... But here." Alek continued, pointing to his heart.

"How moving. If only it were true."

"You still don't believe me. That's just great," Alek murmured. "You don't even know how far I would go to save that girl! I would volunteer to risk my life for her! So, don't you go off telling me how I don't deserve her!"

Chloe felt her body tighten. 'Is this all true?' she thought to herself, running back into the fitting room.

"Alek, it's kind of your job to do that.." Amy replied.

"Are you serious!" Alek said, putting his hands into his hair and pulling on it with anger. "You know what. No. Why should I have to explain to YOU what I'm doing?" He put his hands down and started to walk away.

"... Because I'm Chloe's best friend... and if you ask me, no other guy of hers has ever cared about her that much! You have my permission!" Amy bellowed, smiling.

"Your permission to what?"

"To ask her out, of course! I mean, I knew you would pass the test, but I still had to make sure. So, go on! Ask her!" Amy screamed, pushing Alek over to the fitting room.

"Hey, I feel your hand! Off the arse!" Alek said, steadying himself and turning to face Amy.

"Oops. My bad," Amy said, giggling. "Now ASK HER!" She pushed Alek backwards into the dressing room as he fell to the floor.

"Hi. You look nice!" Alek said, looking up at Chloe, in jeans and a black blouse.

"Were you telling the truth?"

"The truth?" Alek asked, slowly getting up and sitting on the bench next to Chloe.

"When you were talking to Amy. Were you telling Amy the truth about your feelings?"

"Well, yeah. But you already know about them. I'm pretty sure I made them VERY clear last night," Alek said, moving closer to her. "Now, it's your turn."

"What do you mean it's my turn?"

"I mean, do you feel the same way about me or are you still hung up on Brandon?" Alek asked.

"Brian. His name is Brian."

"Chloe. Answer the question," Alek mumbled just as Chloe closed up the gap between the two and kissed him.

"Does that answer your question?" Chloe asked as she pulled him towards her again.


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: Thanks for the amazing reviews! This is just another chapter! Hope you can give me as many reviews as the last chapter... even though it was only like 2 or 3 reviews.. I get overly excited, don't judge me. But yeah, R&R!)**

Amy, standing outside, was anxious to see what was happening. She, then, pulled the curtain to the side and saw Alek and Chloe. "... Oops. My bad. I guess I'll be... Over there!" she exclaimed, walking away, giggling.

"Hey, you're Chloe's friend, right?" someone said, walking up to Amy.

"Um, yeah," Amy said, slowly turning around. "Oh no! What are you doing here?" Amy hollered, standing in front of Brian.

"Well, I saw you in here I assumed Chloe would be here with you. I really have to talk to her! Where is she?" Brian asked, looking around.

"She's not here!" Amy replied, trying to lure Brian away from the dressing room.

"Then why's her bag here?" Brian asked, picking up the purse on the counter.

"Oops. I guess I took the wrong bag!" Amy said. "You know me! So clueless sometimes! Well, actually you don't know me. But you know, now, that I'm clueless at times! Yay! We are getting to know each other!" Amy continued, stalling.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Where is Chloe?!"

"Oh, right. Chloe. Let me think, where did I see her last? Was it over there?" Amy asked herself, pointing to a random rack. "No, maybe over there?"

"I don't have time for this."

"... Then you don't have time for Chloe!" Amy said.

"No! That isn't what I meant. I don't have time for you to recall everywhere Chloe has been," Brian said. "CHLOE! ARE YOU HERE?" He walked all around and finally pulled open the fitting room curtain.

Chloe and Alek immediately separated and looked up at Brian.

"Brian?" Chloe asked.

"Alek..." Brian screamed, angrily.

"Chloe!" Alek screamed, hiding behind her.

"AMY!" Amy screamed, going with the pattern.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked, walking up to Brian.

"I have to tell you something."

"So, go on!" Chloe said.

"... privately.." Brian said, peering over at Alek who was giggling.

"Okay." They walked over to one of the racks. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I don't care about what happened between you and Alek. I miss you, Chloe! But, you're going to have to choose one of us because I will never share you with him," Brian explained.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, confused. Just a few days ago, he nearly said that he never wanted to see her again, and now he wanted her back?

"I overreacted a bit the other day, and I just wanted you to know that I don't care about what happened between you and Alek, I just want you back! I need you, Chloe! I love you! But no way will I share you with him."

"Brian.. I-I don't know what to say!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Say you'll take me back!"

"Brian! I can't just take you back! You didn't trust me and made fun or Alek, my FRIEND!" Chloe said, looking behind Brian to see Amy and Alek peeking through the curtains of the fitting room.

"He sure didn't look like a 'friend' earlier!"

"What are you saying, Brian?" Chloe asked, crossing her arms.

"Chloe. I love you. I just want you to choose, okay? Just reminding you that I'm still fighting for you and I won't drop out that easily."

"Brian. You should leave," Chloe said.

"Just tell me that you'll think about it!" Brian said, stepping closer to her.

"Brian! Please leave." She pointed at the door, but Brian didn't move.

"Chloe. Come on."

"BRIAN! I SAID GO!" Chloe screamed as Alek ran up to them.

"Is there a problem here?" Alek said, standing next to Chloe, his arm around her waist.

"You better watch your back!" Brian said, looking down at Alek's hand, then back up at Chloe. "Call me." Brian, then, broke eye contact with Chloe, turned around, and walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am so sorry for taking SOO long to update. It's just that school was ending and I had to catch up on all of my schoolwork and summer came and I just got so busy! I'm just saying that I'm terribly sorry about taking so long and I'll make it up to you by making this a long chapter. Well, here's chapter 12! Enjoy! **

"Oh. My. God," Chloe mumbled pacing back and forth. "I can't believe Brian just did that! I mean, he has never spoken like that before! He seemed so… tense! What have I done to him?"

"Chloe, this isn't your fault…" Alek said, trying to comfort her.

"… Well, we should go. I just want to go home and forget that any of this happened."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll take you," Amy said, picking up her purse and handing Chloe hers.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Alek," Chloe said, turning to face Amy. "Let's go."

"Wait, what about training tonight?" Alek asked. "Jasmine is going to be so mad if you're not there."

"Tell her that for the first time in nearly 2 weeks, I'm going home to get some sleep," Chloe mumbled, turning around to give Alek a kiss. "Bye."

Chloe and Amy made their way out of the store and into the parking lot. Then, they got in Amy's car and went to Chloe's house.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Amy asked as Chloe got out of the car.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll probably feel better tomorrow, anyway. I'll see you at school."

Chloe walked up to her house, opened the door, and walked right past her mom.

"Chloe?" he mom asked following Chloe to the staircase. "What are you doing home so early? School isn't even out yet!"

"I didn't feel good. I'm just going to lie down," she said, going upstairs.

"Oh, no; it doesn't work like that. You tell me why you're home, and you tell me right now!"

"Mom, this really isn't a good time!"

"I don't care what time it is! You can't just skip school and expect me to understand. Spill it, now!" she urged.

"Fine, well, yesterday, Brian came to work and wanted to catch a movie, but I already had plans with Jasmine and Alek, so he asked about today and I was going to be busy again. Then, he said to just give him a call, but he left his beanie on the counter. Then, Alek and I were talking and he walked in at a really bad time and he thought that I was cheating on him with Alek, which I wasn't! Then, he just grabbed his beanie and ran out. Then, Alek brought up this whole story, but didn't finish it, so I went out looking for him last night. Then, I got home, all tired, and he was already in my room waiting for me! So, I asked him to finish the story and he finished it, and I felt bad and we just started talking and he was actually being nice and friendly and I started feeling a sort of connection between us, and we started kissing, and then you came in and he left and I went to sleep," Chloe said, gasping for breath. She had only breathed about three times between that whole explanation. Then, she continued, "Then, this morning, me and Alek started talking and things got awkward since he was practically thrown out of here, thanks for the, by the way. Then, I was talking to Amy and told her that I just had to get away, so we went to the mall and then Alek followed us. Then, I was talking to Alek when Brian saw us and got all jealous even though he practically broke up with me yesterday. Then, he started screaming and I got all frustrated to told him to leave, but he said that he wanted me back, but I couldn't take him back after everything he had said, so I told him to leave, and he had this look in his eyes like, for once, he hated me! And I just.. I couldn't handle it! So I begged Amy to bring me home, and here I am! And I.. I don't know what to do!" Chloe screamed, tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh, Chloe, why didn't you tell me any of this yesterday? I would've been here for you! I'm so sorry, honey…" her mom said.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry, I'll-I'll be fine!" Chloe exclaimed, wiping her tears. "I'm just really tired and shouldn't be bothered. I'm going to go lie down." She went to her room, closed the blinds, closed her door, put on an old t-shirt with a pair of old shorts and lied on her bed. Before she knew it, she was dazed in a dream.

_"Chloe, are you there?" Brian called out. _

_"Brian? What are you doing here?" Chloe called out, running up to him. _

_"I've come to take you away. I can't lose you…" he said putting a white cloth up to her face. Before she knew it, everything around her was getting blurry. Trying to fight Brian off, she started getting dizzy and fell to her knees as Brian still held the cloth in place._

_"What do you think you're doing?" Alek screamed, as he jumped up next to Brian and pushed Brian out of the way and threw the cloth to the other side of the room. Chloe still saw everything blurred, but then she saw a glow, and when she squinted to see what was going on, she saw Alek's eyes. He was about to expose himself to Brian. _

_"No, Alek, don't!" she screamed as Brian threw a punch at Alek. Alek quickly dodged the punch and scratched Brian's face with his sharp claws. Then, he continued scratching at Brian's face until his face looked all cut up. Then, he swirled around and kicked Brian, knocking to the ground. Then, Alek got down next to Brian and dug his claws into Brian's abdomen and held him up against the wall_

_"I have had enough of you! Can't you see that Chloe is over you?! Just take a hint!" Alek screamed as he twisted his hand inside Brian's body. "If I move my hand just a centimeter higher, I will puncture your heart and you will bleed out. Any last words before I do so?" _

_"NOO! ALEK! DON'T!" Chloe screamed, finally realizing what was happening. "DON'T HURT HIM! I'M BEGGING YOU! JUST LEAVE HIM!"_

_"Don't worry, Chloe. Just know that I fought for you…" Brian said, blood dripping out of his mouth. _

_"NO! BRIAN, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DIE!" Chloe screamed, getting up, all dizzy and nauseous. Then, she just stumbled back on the ground._

_"Don't waste your energy. He's not worth it," Alek screeched as he slowly moved his hand up._

_"Bye…" Brian mumbled as much more blood dripped out of his mouth and Alek dropped him to the ground. _

_"NO! ALEK! YOU ASSHOLE! HOW COULD YOU KILL HIM! NO!" Chloe screamed as she blacked out._

Screaming, Chloe jumped up in her bed, drenched in sweat.

"Chloe, honey, are you alright?" her mom called, turning on the light in her room and running up to Chloe's bed. "You're sweating! Come here," her mom said as Chloe hugged her mom.

"I'm so sorry, Mom!" Chloe screamed. "You have work tomorrow and I have school tomorrow. I'm so sorry!"

"Honey, don't apologize! I can easily stay in tomorrow! Here, scoot over," her mom said as Chloe scooted over. Then, her mom climbed in the bed and Chloe feel asleep in her mother's hands.


	13. Chapter 13

Waking up to a loud sound from downstairs, Chloe looked at her clock and saw that it was already 10 in the morning, meaning her mom was probably at work already. If not her mom, then who was downstairs? Carefully, Chloe got out of her bed, tiptoed downstairs, and peeped her head into the kitchen to see her mom making pancakes.

"Mom? What are you still doing here? You're late for work!" Chloe screamed.

"Don't worry, I called in sick and I called your school saying that you aren't going to make it."

"Why would you do that?" Chloe asked, already knowing the answer to that.

"… because today is for you to tell me what is going on in your life. I want to know everything, and I mean EVERYTHING! I don't care if the president comes to talk to you, he isn't coming inside because we aren't going to have any distractions!" Chloe's mom exclaimed. "Now go upstairs and get changed. You can't stay in your pajamas all day!"

Chloe then turned around and started to text Amy about what was happening. So, she went to her contacts to click on Amy's name and send her the text, but her mom had called her over to confiscate her phone. Chloe, rushing, typed in 'Can't come to school today. Mom is keeping me home.' And hit send.

Over at school, Amy was freaking out considering that Chloe had missed 3 periods already. Calling her over and over, Chloe didn't seem to answer the phone. This led her to her last resort.

"Alek, I need to ask you something!" Amy hollered.

"What!" he screamed.

"Chloe… she isn't here."

"Yeah, I know," Alek said.

"So what are you going to do about it? SHE IS MISSING!" Amy exclaimed.

"You didn't get her text?" Alek asked.

"Her text? Of course I got her text… What text?" Amy said, feeling a bit awkward considering Chloe texted Alek but not her.

"This one!" Alek said, showing Amy his phone.

" 'Can't come to school today. Mom is keeping me home.' That's all she said? That sounds rather suspicious, don't you think?" Amy asked, freaking out.

"Amy, calm down! She's just stuck at home with her mom!"

"Alek… even on her birthday, she had to come to school… why would her mother let her stay home for no reason?" Amy hollered.

"Really? Well… now it's suspicious. If you see Jasmine, don't tell her anything about this," Alek said, rushing for the door.

"Wait, take me with you! She's my best friend!" Amy bellowed.

"No, you'll slow me down."

"Alek! Please!" Amy screamed as Alek ran up to her.

"Let me think about that… no" Alek said and in a blink, he was gone.

"Okay, you're going to have to talk to me sooner or later…"

"Mom, come on. I told you everything yesterday!" Chloe hollered.

"Fine, then tell me what your nightmare was about!" her mom exclaimed.

".. I can't."

"Why not? You should be able to tell me everything!" Chloe's mom screamed.

"Chloe? You there?" Chloe heard from upstairs.

"Mom, I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back!" Chloe screamed, running upstairs to her bedroom. Looking out the window, she saw Alek sitting on her rooftop. "Alek, what are you doing here?"

"Checking on you, are you okay?" he said, giving her his sexy look.

"Why do you care?" Chloe asked.

"… because I can and I will. Now, are you okay?"

"Alek, let's get serious. You just hate Brian. There is no way that you actually like me. You have tortured me for the past 4 years. What do you want from me?" Chloe blurted out.

"I want for you to tell me if you're okay!" Alek screamed.

"Stop acting like you care. Just leave me alone!" Chloe screamed turning around and walking back out of her room.

"No, Chloe, stop!" Alek screeched as he jumped in her room and ran up to her before she reached the stairs. "What's up with you today?"

"You! That's what's up! I mean, all of those times that you said you were going to kick Brian's ass, I never thought you actually meant it! I mean, what the hell Alek? Just stop the act!"

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to your precious Brian!" Alek screamed, pulling Chloe back into the room. "What's this all about?"

"Nothing, I just had to say that to you. If you dare lay a finger on Brian, I swear to god…" Chloe continued.

"Chloe, calm down and tell me what's going on because I'm clueless!" Alek screeched.

"Just leave Brian alone. Oh, and don't talk to me. If you even look at me, you can count on a lifetime of misery!" Chloe screamed, turning around and walking away before Alek grabbed her arm.

"What is your problem?!" Alek screamed. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Just stop acting like you actually care about me. You never have and never will care about me. Go annoy someone else!"

"Chloe… I-" Alek mumbled.

"Let me go!"

"Chloe… come on!" Alek urged.

"I said, LET GO!" Chloe screamed, pulling her arm out of his hand and running downstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

"I don't know what's wrong with her! She was acting like I did something! What did I do?"

"Alek, you didn't do anything!" Jasmine screeched, pacing up and down on Chloe's roof. "Well, we have to do something! Something's wrong with her!"

"Wait, Jasmine…" Alek whispered pointing to his ears. "What is she's listening to us right now?"

"You're right," Jasmine said as they ran to one of Chloe's neighbor's rooftop. "So… I think I know what we have to do.."

"What? What are you thinking about?" Alek urged.

"Amy. Tomorrow, we have to find out EVERYTHING from Amy."

Chloe, lying in her bed with her headphones on, was chatting with Amy.

Amy: Chloe! We have to talk!

Chloe: What? What's wrong?

Amy: Well, for one thing, you can text Alek about staying home, BUT NOT ME! I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND!

Chloe: What are you talking about? I texted you, not Alek!

Amy: No. Alek showed me the text you sent him!

Chloe: Oh, I must have accidently tapped his name instead of yours on my phone. I'm so sorry, Amy.

Amy: Well… I guess if it was an accident, it's okay.

Chloe: Okay, well, now I really have to tell you something! So, last night I had a really weird nightmare.

Amy: About what?

Chloe: Alek and Brian…

Amy: What do you mean? Tell me everything!

Chloe: Well, Brian called out to me and I ran downstairs to see why he was at my house, then he put a towel with chloroform up to my face and I got all dizzy, then Alek popped up and starting slashing at Brian's face and put his hand in Brian's body and lifted his body up and KILLED BRIAN! LIKE IT WAS NOTHING!

Amy: Oh my god! Chloe, that's horrible. At least it was just a dream…

Chloe: Well, what if this can actually happen? We both know how aggressive Alek gets around Brian! I should just stay away from him, right?

Amy: Which him?

Chloe: Alek, obviously! I mean, he killed Brian!

Amy: … Chloe… it was a dream

Chloe: Still, this can totally happen in real life! Plus, even if it can't, I already told Alek to back off, so… it's done.

Amy: You really think he'll just 'back off'?

Chloe: … I don't know… he better

Amy: Well, we can talk more at school tomorrow, and yes, you are going to school. I can't handle another day without you!

Chloe: Fine, see you tomorrow.

Chloe shut off her laptop, put it on her desk, turned off the lights, and got cozy in her bed. Before she knew it, it was already morning, and she was going to be late for school, so she ran in the bathroom, took a quick shower, ran back into her room, and threw on a jeans and a t-shirt. Then, she made her way downstairs, grabbed a banana, and jumped in the car with her mom.

"To school, please!" she announced.

"Are you sure you're ready to go to school?"

"Yeah, I'm sure!" Chloe said as her mom backed out of the driveway.

"Well, yesterday was useless…"

"It's okay. I'm happy that we got to stay home together, even if we barely said anything to each other!"

"Honey, that's so sweet!"

"Well, I love you!" Chloe said, hugging her mom and getting out of the car as her mom halted in front of the school.

"Love you too!" she murmured, driving away.

Chloe, excited to be back, ran through the school doors and up to her locker. She took out her French book for her first period and made her way to her class. After class, she ran up to Amy and dragged her into the bathroom.

"Hey Chloe!" Amy said, all nervous.

"What's wrong with you? Are you okay?" Chloe asked, worried.

"Oh, yeah! I'm fine…" Amy said, looking all around her.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked, desperately.

"Fine, Alek and Jasmine are going to-" Amy started as Alek and Jasmine ran into the bathroom, grabbed Chloe, and ran out. "Wait!"

They took her to the roof of the school and held her tight.

"Tell us what's going on with you!" Jasmine screeched.

"Fine, you guys really want to know? Well, I had a nightmare."

"A nightmare? That's all?" Alek asked, confused.

"Yeah, a really bad nightmare…" Chloe said.

"Well, let's hear about it!"

"Fine… well, it starts out with Brian calling for me at my house. Then, I run downstairs asking what's wrong. Then, he puts a cloth with chloroform on it so he can run away with me. Then, you show up," Chloe said, pointing to Alek. "You pushed him away and asked if I was okay. I was all woozy, so I didn't respond, then Brian jumped back up and slapped your face. You got SO mad that you went all out on him and scratched his face up and then he fell to the ground and I was screaming at you to let him go, but you didn't. You dug your hand into his body and lifted him in the air. Then, you inched your hand closer to his hand and he was dead…"

Alek and Jasmine were so confused. "So, I killed him?" Alek asked.

"Yes, you killed him!"

"You mean, in your dream, Alek, as in him, killed your boyfriend?" Jasmine screeched, gesturing to Alek.

"… ex-boyfriend…" Alek mumbled.

"… and that's why you didn't want to come to school or go for training?" Jasmine continued.

"Well, when you put it that way, it sounds kind of stupid, doesn't it!" Chloe says, giggling. "I can't believe that I was scared that you were going to actually kill Brian! Wow! You can't even hit him!"

"What?" Alek screeched. "I can hit him!"

"Yeah, sure…" Jasmine agreed, cracking up.

"Oh, come on! I could hurt him whenever I want to!" Alek blurted out.

"Of course, Alek, you keep believing that," Chloe said as they all jumped off the school roof and went back in school.


End file.
